


【全面攻佔2 London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由 8.3

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	【全面攻佔2 London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由 8.3

Ａct 3

 

好不容易撐到了早上，麥克送完女兒老婆準備回醫院交班時接了一通電話，那聲音聽起來很像川博，可來電顯示的號碼卻是特勤辦公室。他覺得有些可疑。

電話那頭要他直接到白宮報到，因為總統凌晨時就辦妥了出院手續，天還沒亮就已經移駕回到白宮住所。這麼大的事情竟然沒人通知他這個組長？

麥克在心裡盤算著等會到了辦公室要先從哪個倒楣鬼開始下手。

「長官早。」

「早。總統呢？」

「不確定。上頭說總統今天的正式行程從1300開始，在那之前是他私人時間，嚴禁打擾。」麥克皺了眉頭。

他從大門口一路問到了橢圓形辦公室，途中至少經過了六個探員、四個秘書、八個助理，竟然沒半個人知道總統在哪？

不對勁。身為一個資深特勤的直覺告訴他。正當他轉身準備離開總統辦公室時，一個熟悉的身影擋住了他的去路。

「啊，班寧先生。」川博的精神看起來相當不錯。

「早安，副總統先生。」

「你的傷勢怎麼樣了？」

「都是些皮肉傷，不礙事。」

「很好。那麼，你的拳擊裝備還在休息室裡嗎？」

「應該…在吧。長官。」麥克被這天外飛來的問題搞得有些摸不著頭緒。

「太好了。」川博看起來倒是挺樂的，「班要你陪他打個幾場。」

「現在？」麥克一臉狐疑。

「他在拳擊場等你。」

「——我現在就過去。」

「對了，班寧先生，」副總統在他轉身時補上了一句，「記得換好你的拳擊短褲再下去。」　

麥克一臉莫名其妙地回頭看著對方，注意到老人家的嘴角勾起了一個不懷好意的弧度。但他還是壓下了滿肚子的疑問朝對方禮貌地點了頭表示收到。

特勤休息室裡，他一面脫著西裝一面回想這整個早上到底是怎麼一回事。

換上短褲之後，他站在更衣鏡前檢視了一下，突然發現自己身上的肌肉似乎比去倫敦之前結實了許多。難怪最近老覺得襯衫變緊了，他滿意地在鏡子前轉了一圈。

從休息室到地下練習場的一路上都沒人駐守。

麥克越來越肯定川博那傢伙鐵定在背地裡算計了他一把。昨天他襲擊了總統的事看樣子雖然沒有傳開，但按照程序，醫官必須據實向副總統和其他必要人員報告。老實說，他自己都有點不敢相信上頭竟然會允許他回來值勤。

當然，如果是總統本人命令的話就另當別論。

但他真的不確定該怎麼面對班，特別是經過昨晚和莉雅的一番談話之後。

噢，還有昨晚在停車場的意外。該死。他忘了既然班在拳擊場裡就表示對方也會穿的和他一樣……

麥克站在練習場的門外，一隻手搭在門把上猶豫了半天，字面意義上理解到所謂天堂和地獄的一線之隔是怎麼回事。

班的聲音從裡面傳了出來。喘息，低吼。他咬緊了牙關推開大門——

抱著沙包的聲音主人停止了動作，那雙藍到幾乎要溢出水來的眼睛直瞪著他。

「——你在這裡幹嘛？」

「川博說……你在等我。」

班的金髮因為汗濕而有些凌亂，赤裸的上半身罩著一層薄汗。平坦的腹肌因為喘息而規律起伏著，結實收斂的胸肌上勾勒著淡淡的金色汗毛。

麥克感覺到自己的老二抽動了一下。而那解釋了很多事情。

班艱難地吞了一口口水，眼神無法從麥克赤裸的上身移開。

那身平常包裹在筆挺西裝下的壯碩身軀在他眼前展露無遺。岩石般堅挺厚實的胸肌，線條如同溝渠般分明的精壯腹肌，結實飽滿的二頭肌以及延伸而出的強壯手臂。

威廉說得沒錯，這個男人簡直不可思議的性感。

麥克下意識朝對方靠近。班本能地向後退，直到身子碰到擂台邊緣，無路可退。麥克繼續向他逼近。

「——幫我弄下來。」班在千鈞一髮之際隔著拳擊手套抵住麥克，後者只差一步就能侵入他的領域。

麥克忍住了滿腦子只想把他 **弄出來** 的慾望，動手為他取下手套，拆開纏繞的繃帶。班幾乎屏住了呼吸，盯著那雙布滿青筋的手在自己視線裡游移。

麥克的動作近乎虔誠，並且如履薄冰。他深怕一個錯誤的碰觸會讓對方轉身再逃。

班的雙手微微顫抖，他急促的呼吸與過快的心跳背叛了他的身體。他壓抑著幾乎要從血液裡奔竄而出的慾望，害怕自己會溺斃。

他不確定自己準備好了沒有。

麥克完成了他的工作，他們之間再沒有任何藉口阻擋著。班甚至不敢抬頭看他。麥克踏出了最後一步，他們的額頭幾乎相抵。

他舉起班的手，在他殘留著戒指曬痕的指間落下輕吻。班抬頭，兩人的視線交錯。浪起雲湧。

麥克沒有繼續逼近，他在等待。一個邀請的訊號。

「我……要去沖澡。」班抽回自己的手，咬緊牙關，丟出這麼一句。

麥克站在原地看著他幾乎像是落荒而逃的背影，為手中頓失的溫暖感到一股接近憤怒的失落。

但這一次他沒打算放過他。

淋浴間裡傳來了水聲，麥克豪不猶豫地跟了上去。水霧瀰漫。班敞開著隔間的玻璃門，站在蓮蓬頭下任由熱水沖刷著他的修長身體。一絲不掛。

他一隻手撐在牆上，背對著門口，另一隻手撫慰著自己的下半身，手臂上的青筋清楚可見。麥克簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，死死盯著對方因興奮而拱起的背脊與泛紅的頸項。

「滾開！」班發出了嘶啞的低吼，「不然就過來幫忙！不要光站在那——」

麥克的理智線應聲而斷。

他衝上前去一把抱住對方，左手臂緊緊扣住班的胸口，右手蠻橫地抓開他的手腕換上自己的，接續了他的工作，握住班的分身上下套弄，感受它在手中脹大、抽動。

「啊……」班忍不住的呻吟從口中洩漏。

麥克加重了力道，一面螺旋套弄著接近頂端的部位。

班的背緊貼著身後男人的壯碩胸膛，清楚感受到對方和他同步的急促心跳，熱度，以及隔著薄薄布料抵在他屁股上硬如鐵棒的老二。

麥克在他胸前的手臂抵著他的鎖骨將他用力往後一壓，下了命令，「射出來。」

班為之渾身顫慄。

麥克把臉湊上了他的側頸大力吸允著那片泛著紅潮的肌膚，一面加快了套弄的速度。班一隻手扶著牆面抵死撐著，另一隻手艱難地往後勾住麥克的脖子，體內的熱潮往下腹部集中，他的腳趾弓起抓著地板。高潮逼近。

麥克的下身抵著班的臀部用力往前頂，每一次的套弄都擦過對方分身頂部最敏感的那塊肌膚，前端分泌的透明體液加成了潤滑效應，麥克的動作幾乎失控。班一手抓著他的黑髮，另一手抵著麥克粗壯的大腿，快感堆疊，浪潮襲捲——

他低吼著射了出來。高潮後的身體因餘韻而抽動，麥克摟著對方癱軟的身體，對自己的成果感到十分滿意。

他趁著班還沒完全回復意識，俐落地將他轉了個身按到牆上，一隻大手將對方兩隻手腕交疊了壓在頭上，班渾身上下因情慾染上的潮紅還未退去，麥克在他面前舔了自己手上的白濁體液，嘴角勾起得意的微笑。

班按照慣例又掙扎了起來，身上勻稱的肌肉在麥克的壓制下嶄露無遺，兩手高舉的姿勢又讓他身體的線條更加修長分明。麥克忍不住舔了嘴。

「放手。」班惱羞成怒地警告。

「你起的火——」麥克壓低了身子，傾身向前，單手捧著他的臉一把吻了上去。

班嘗到了自己的味道，他皺了一下眉頭。

麥克忍住了沒有咬他，而是用舌頭耐心地撬開他緊閉的牙齒。班猶豫了一下，繼續抵抗。麥克用大腿強硬地分開了他的雙腿，膝蓋擦過他還在不應期的敏感分身，班沒忍住那聲呻吟，麥克趁隙而入，撬開他的牙齒闖了進去。

這一次，簡直完美。

班終於放棄了抵抗，任憑對方的舌頭在自己唇齒間舔舐交纏。麥克鬆開了箝制，改握住他的兩隻手腕，將它們壓在班的兩側，他的胸膛緊緊抵著對方，硬挺的老二隔著布料摩擦著班的結實腹肌。

班幾乎要喘不過氣。他偏過頭示意對方稍微拉開點距離，麥克一手插入他的金髮抓著他的頭狠狠加深了這個吻，之後才不甘願地放過他。

班在他身下大口喘息著，肩頸一片緋紅。

麥克湊上前去挑釁地舔了他嘴唇上的咬痕，啃咬著他的下巴，班挺胸撞了他一下作為回應，隨即又被壓回牆上。麥克的大手抓著他的短髮，班不得不偏著頭讓對方啃咬他的喉嚨，然後是鎖骨。沿途留下了明顯的痕跡。

「麥克…褲子……」班被釘在牆上，一隻手被箝制著，另一隻手試圖扯下對方的褲子。

麥克抓住那隻不安分的手，下半身狠狠抵住對方的，粗暴地往牆上頂了幾下，逼出了班另一陣呻吟。他滿意地往後退了幾步，關掉熱水，渾身濕透的站在班的面前。

班貼著牆面喘息，一手摸著自己脖子上的咬痕，一面瞪著麥克，「脫掉那件該死的褲子。」

麥克揚起嘴角，下一秒褲子就被扔到一旁，凶器畢露。

班不可思議的盯著那根龐然大物，他雖然心裡有個底畢竟這器官和身高多半是按比例來的，但麥克的傢伙根本就長到了規格外的口徑……他嚥了一下口水。

「怎樣？」麥克朝他逼近，跨下直挺挺的陰莖隨著他的步伐上下晃動。班很難抉擇要將自己的視線集中在上面還是下面。反正一樣不妙。

他下意識往淋浴間外看了一眼，逃生路線確認。麥克哼了一聲擋在他面前，阻斷了他的退路，臉上就寫著一句：有種你試試。

好吧。那就只有硬著頭皮上了。

班自暴自棄地指著對方老二，「這裡是白宮，我是總統——別指望我的膝蓋著地。」

麥克舔了舔嘴，看著對方一副吃飽了耍起流氓的態度，感覺自己腦海裡某個開關被打開了。

「轉過去。」他朝總統下了命令。

「什麼？」班愣了一下。

麥克按著他的頭狠狠吻了一下，隨即將他翻轉過身，抵在牆上。

班的側臉貼在磁磚上，右手被反制在身後，左手墊著自己的額頭，繃緊了全身肌肉拚命往後掙扎想給自已爭取一點時間。

麥克放開箝制著對方後腦的那隻手，隨便沾了點先前收集到的精液往自己老二上抹了幾下，一腳挺進班的雙腿間強迫他分開，「不要抵抗。」

怎麼可能不抵抗？

班在心裡大喊，他寧願再挨兩槍也好過讓那玩意捅進來……至少進醫院時還能保有點尊嚴。

但麥克顯然沒留給他掙扎的空間，他硬到發疼的老二在對方臀瓣間上下摩蹭，時不時擦過他的後穴。

「等、等…麥克…」班拼死往前挺腰想要掙脫，卻因雙腳被分開的姿勢無法施力。

麥克完全不理會對方的掙扎，強壓著他的上身，一手扶著自己的凶器在班結實的臀肉上拍打了幾下，碩大的前端頂在入口處磨蹭了幾圈之後硬生生擠了進去——

「住手！」班喊了出來，被撐開的劇痛讓他刷白了臉，「媽的、很痛——」

「該死、」麥克嘖了一聲，脹硬的陰莖勉強擠進了頭部，卻被夾得死緊，「叫你放鬆！」

麥克蠻橫地挺腰試圖往前推進，卻換來班一陣更慘痛的呻吟。在毫無擴張的情況下僅靠著一點不及格的潤滑硬上顯然有欠考慮。

班的眼角擠出了生理性淚水，被箝制的手無力掙扎，全身上下僅存的力氣都花在抵禦下半身被巨物侵入的尖銳劇痛。他該死的沒想過這檔事會這麼疼。媽的。

麥克扶著自己青筋爆裂的老二維持前端插入的姿勢，強抵著對方的後背猶豫了一下，班的掙扎加重了穴口肌肉的撕裂感，一陣反射性的腸道緊縮差點讓麥克當場繳了械。

最終他不得不退了出來，改插入班的大腿根部，低吼了一聲，「夾緊。」

班稍稍鬆了一口氣，配合地併攏大腿，麥克立即挺腰將自己發燙的陰莖在他跨下前後推送，有一陣沒一陣的擦過班的陰囊和發洩過的分身，引出了幾聲呻吟。

麥克放開班的手讓他扶牆撐著，一隻手按在他胸口上游移一面將他的身子壓向自己，緊密的貼合加深了兩人肌膚的碰觸，麥克忍不住舔咬著他脖子上的嫩肉，一面加快了抽送。

班騰出一隻手往後抓著麥克結實的臀部，用力之深在上頭留下了清晰的指印。麥克呻吟著將他一次一次撞向牆面，「射出來——」，他的總統下了命令。

麥克抵著班的背脊、抱緊了他的腰，顫抖著在他腿間釋放了一地。

完事的兩人喘息了一陣之後終於得以暫時放開彼此。

班轉過身來背靠著牆勉強撐住自己。麥克向後退開了一步，伸手抹掉額頭上的汗水，一手插腰，臉上擺明標示著剛幹完一場硬仗的滿足神情。

「——怎麼樣？」班撐著膝蓋仰頭看了他一眼。

「什麼怎樣？」麥克一臉失神的盯著他。

「你剛和美國總統來了一發——而這就是你能做出最適當的回應？」

「但我已經有你的手機號碼了，」麥克皺眉，「和住址。」

「你有意識到自己八成是歷史上第一個在這間屋子裡給總統來了一發的紳士對吧？」班直起身子，因為某處傳來的鈍痛而皺了一下眉頭，「通常那值得一頓晚餐，或其他什麼的。」

「你要給我買晚餐？」

「你真的應該慶幸我們兩個之中至少有一個是政客，」班賞了他一記白眼，「聽得懂別人說話。」

「抱歉。還在回神。你知道的，剛才那個……」麥克抓著自己的後腦勺，有些尷尬。

「所以……艾倫？」班低下身子稍微分開雙腿，好奇地沾了一些精液在手指上，嗅了一下之後竟然伸出舌頭舔了起來。

「 **停下來** 。」麥克不確定眼前這傢伙對自己充滿挑逗的行為有沒有一絲自覺，「不管你以為自己在做什麼——立刻給我停下來。」

「怎麼，你剛不是也舔了我的？」總統先生顯然沒抓到重點。

「如果你想再來一發，像是……現在，請繼續。」麥克作勢套弄著自己已經半勃的重型武器，一副蓄勢待發的模樣。

「你現在是在威脅我？」班不敢置信地盯著他。的老二。

「不，我只是在給你解釋前因後果。」麥克聳了肩膀回答。

班沒好氣地瞪了他一眼，反手按牆一撐挺直了身子，用總統的架式下了命令，「——過來給我弄乾淨。」

「是的，長官。」麥克勾起嘴角，轉開熱水，將對方拉到蓮蓬頭下，雙手打了些泡沫，開始在他腰腹間上下其手。

「清理，麥克。」班按住對方正要往重點部位探去的那隻手，「如果我需要性騷擾你會第一個接到通知。保證。」

「只是想做得徹底些，長官。」麥克撥開對方的手，胸膛貼著他的後背，一面親吻他的肩膀，一面搓揉他的分身。

麥克的碰觸雖然總是帶著點霸道，卻意外的舒服。班卸下防備露出一臉享受的表情，不但省了白眼，甚至連掙扎都懶了，半仰著頭靠在對方身上隨他擺弄。

「你和男人做過？」班不可思議的問他。

「最多就是在部隊上出任務時和其他弟兄在野外打手槍——各打各的那種。帳棚很小，一群阿爾發男人擠在一起很難不去看到別人的傢伙。」麥克皺起眉頭試圖揮去腦海中浮現的不堪畫面，「我討厭碰別人的老二，或被其他傢伙碰。」

「你知道那一點說服力都沒有對吧？」班扭頭看了他一眼，朝自己被服侍到呈現半勃狀態的分身丟了個調侃眼神。

「你不一樣，」麥克趁機在他嘴上啄了一下，對班的回應感到滿意，「我對自己的東西向來很上手。」

「……好吧，我得告解一件事，麥克。」班在心裡盤算著對方剛發洩完心情還不錯手邊又沒武器周圍也沒無辜百姓，看起來應該會是個坦白的好時機，「……我可能沒有人們想像中那麼直。」

但他錯了。

麥克的動作瞬間凝結，脖子上的青筋乍現。班察覺情勢不對，但已經遲了，美國的命根子此刻還握在別人手裡。字面意義上的國難警報。

「 **他、還、活、著、嗎** ？」麥克的粗壯手臂卡著班的脖子，從牙縫裡擠出幾個字。

「大概……吧。」如果讓你知道就不一定了，班在心裡想著。上帝保佑。

「 **什麼時候** ？」麥克貼上對方的耳朵，「 **在哪裡** ？」收緊了手臂，「 **誰** ？」一手按住對方的腹肌，「 **幾次** ？」狠狠挺腰撞進對方臀肉，「 **社會保險號碼** 。」

班一手抵著麥克的手臂一手貼在他的大腿上抓得死緊，感受每一個問句後隨之而來的強烈衝擊。

「麥克…放手、我不能呼吸——」他試圖拉開對方箝制在他脖子上的手肘。

「回答我。」麥克紋風不動。

班這下真的動怒了。

他甩頭猛力往後撞向麥克的鼻樑，趁著對方摀著鼻子不及反應的瞬間掙脫開來，一個俐落的轉身用力推了麥克一把，雙手按住他的鎖骨將他壓到牆上。

「大學，」他瞪著麥克，用眼神警告他不准亂動，「足球隊淋浴間，」他舔了一下自己的下唇，「不能說，」麥克充滿威脅的低吼了一聲，「 **很・多・次** 。」班勾起嘴角，作為回應，他吻了上去。

專注，火辣，強勢。不可抵禦。

麥克徹底被他攻陷。在白宮底下。被自己的老闆。

「我不會給你社會保險號碼。」班拉開彼此距離，抓著麥克的一頭短髮，忍不住湊上前去咬了對方嘴唇一口，下身摩擦著對方。

「多少人知道？」麥克伸手環過對方的後腰，將他攬向自己。

「瑪姬，威廉，艾倫…我的秘書長可能有猜到，」班的手搭上對方青筋暴露的脖子，「和你。」

「我需要一個名字。」麥克的大手充滿佔有性地揉捏著班的屁股，在上頭留下了鮮明指印。

「我只告訴過瑪姬。」班伸出一隻手向下探去，握住麥克半勃的老二懶懶套弄著，「收好你的短刀，沒人會給你名字——特別是我的醫生。」他加重了手中力道強調最後一句。

「總是可以試試。」麥克挑釁地掰開他的臀辦，手指磨蹭著對方紅腫的穴口。

「不、准、動、他。那是個命令。」班抓緊了手中的老二，連帶掐住對方的陰囊與睪丸，一臉凶狠地警告著，「你還記得自己在他脖子上留下爪印那次？他老公隔天直接殺進了我該死的辦公室，一走廊的特勤都沒能攔住他。」

「他老公？」麥克有些震驚，不是因為老二被抓著，也不是因為他的心理醫生搞男人，而是因為竟然有人能一路闖進總統辦公室。還在他的眼皮子底下。

「——美國聯邦法最高法院首席大法官。」班解開了他的疑惑，順道拍掉對方在他穴口磨蹭的手指。

「……瘋狂喬治？被三個跨國販毒集團下了格殺令搞到差點把自己弄進證人保護計畫的那個大法官？」麥克簡直不敢置信。

「你認識他？」這下輪到班感到詫異。

「豈止認識。我還在三角洲部隊時執行任務去墨西哥救過他一次，他被綁架刑求了整整兩天都沒透漏半個證人的名字，我們好不容易把他弄出來上了飛機，結果他昏迷之前交代的遺言搞哭了我們所有弟兄。」麥克回想著當時的情景，臉上浮現了由衷的敬佩之情，「他是個真正的硬漢。」

「所以現在你知道那個硬漢在我辦公室裡指著我的臉破口大罵要我把你交出去的時候有多尷尬了。」

「等等，所以喬治搞男人？」麥克突然回過神來皺了眉頭。

「你是不是有搞錯重點？」班皺了比對方更深的眉頭，「還有拜託你在法官面前注意一下措辭。我見識過瘋狂喬治抓狂的樣子，相信我，那一點也不好笑。」

「等…他們是最近才搞上的嗎？怎麼我都沒聽過他結婚的消息——我是說，這種新聞應該會在頭版上掛個至少兩三天，沒道理我不知道。」

「他們在一起至少十年了，只是沒有對外公開關係，法官堅持。他對威廉的過度保護基本上跟我們認識的某人很像。」班瞪了自己的特勤組長一眼。

「所以那傢伙身邊那些武裝警衛都是聯邦法警？」麥克突然露出恍然大悟的神情。

「不然你以為呢？」

「我還以為他們是你派去要看住我的——」麥克懊惱地解釋。

「閉嘴。看在法官和納稅人的份上，別再給我添麻煩了。」班壓低麥克的頭，堵上了他的嘴。

「所以……」麥克意猶未盡地結束了這個吻，「瑪姬知道你所有的事。」

「忌妒了？」

「沒辦法假裝完全沒有，但我尊敬她。」麥克老實說出了心中的感受。

「她是那種會讓人想要一輩子共度餘生的人，」班凝視著眼前的男人，不再轉身，不再逃避，「我的靈魂伴侶。」

「我知道。」麥克的心臟抽痛了一下，但他沒有迴避那雙飽含情欲的藍眼睛。有些東西值得這點痛。班捕抓到了那個瞬間。

「而你，」他傾身，像在倫敦地下道裡那樣搭著他的肩膀，全神貫注，彷彿世界只剩他們兩個，

「You’re the one I can’t live without.」

麥克不確定其他男人在被總統握著自己老二時做出這種告白會有什麼反應，但他硬了。近乎虔誠地。

班笑了。那個笑容完美地解釋了所有事情。他舉起手指舔了一下，又一下。

麥克閉上眼睛，深吸了一口氣，睜開，凝視著眼前那片海洋，

「你最好有心理準備，」他掐著班的下顎，緩慢而專注地沿著他的頸動脈吸允，啃咬，留下一個鮮紅印記，

「 **下一次，我會操你。** 」

班硬了。顫慄地。像個被標記的獵物那樣。那是他聽過最他媽性感的回答。

一切不能再好。他狠狠咬了回去。

 

世界在他手裡。

 

 

 


End file.
